THE Legendary Mew Became a Pokemon Trainer!
by Mew5089
Summary: Mew, the ancestor of all pokemon who has lived for thousands of years, now decides to go on an adventure! Being bored of hiding and watching the world turn, Mew decides to finally explore the world of pokemon and start its own journey to be the very best! Except Mew takes a wrong turn in New Bark Town and heads into Kanto, and then becomes friends with humans! What a mess...


THE Legendary Mew Became a Pokemon Trainer?!

Chapter 1: A Dream Come True!

Sunlight shone through the trees and entered Faraway Island. Due to the sunlight, it reflected off the GBA's screen and made it difficult to view the action that was displayed on the screen. The electronic was carried all around Faraway Island, trying to find a spot with shade that the light wouldn't find overtime. This took so much time that the device eventually turned off due to losing power before the Pokemon episode playing on it could finish. It took a few seconds before the pokemon watching the episode could realize what had happened since they were too distracted by the reflecting light. Disappointment flooded them and it dropped the GBA into the tall grass screen-first.

"Ugh, now I won't see the conclusion of the squirtle squad episode," the ancient pokemon complained to itself as it hovered into the tall grass to retrieve the device it dropped out of frustration. "Even though this is like the hundredth time watching it."

With its small pink paw, it retrieved the GBA and used its other paw to brush the screen. It sighed and hovered over the tip of the tall grass, letting it stroke its back.

"Mew, you are too lonely. You need friends, man..."

Mew plugged the charger into the GBA and with the other end used a very weak thunderbolt attack. The ancient pokemon began to carefully charge the battery so it could continue watching the Pokemon episode. Sadly for mew, mew only had two GBA cartridges each containing two Pokemon episodes and Pokemon Leaf Green. These were obtained from trainers who visited Faraway Island in order to capture mew (but failed of course) and accidentally left their belongs, such as the above mentioned.

Since mew spent most of its days on Faraway Island there wasn't much for it to do. Occasionally humans visit the island, some of them pokemon trainers. Aside from that, there were no other pokemon who resided there. The only few exciting moments in mew's life were when it'd occasionally roam the world, to watch over, except it never interacted with many other pokemon. And mew had even fewer encounters with humans since it had to hide from them. However, those very few encounters with humans happened while roaming the world, spotted by the few humans who truly wish it catch a glimpse of it or by faith.

As mew impatiently waited, it wondered if it could also go on such fun and happy adventure as portrayed in the show. But mew was also a pokemon, how could it do what pokemon trainers do since once again, mew was only a pokemon. But in that moment, something clicked and an idea came to mind and a plan began to surface!..

After making a rash decision, a plan was formulated very quickly and mew thought it was stupendously genius and simple! The plan: have fun! Mew was surely ready to begin its pokemon journey! Even though it itself was a pokemon? Mew ditched all its stuff and flew towards the pokemon region where it felt most necessary for it to begin its new adventure! Mew's decision was to head to the region that proceeded the one in Pokemon Leaf Green, Johto!

* * *

The pink ancestor of all pokemon soared through the sky and popped in and outta clouds as it anxiously traveled towards Johto! As it flew to its destination, mew hid itself from anything in sight with its invisibility ability. As mew reached New Bark Town, mew quickly hid within the forest surrounding the small town, just across from the pokemon lab. Mew peeked around the side of the tree to get a view of the town. The town was more barren than expected, a few houses, one or two humans outside and the pokemon lab! It was kinda funny though, the legendary pokemon itself, mew, will slip in and out of the pokemon research lab. The fact that such a rare opportunity would slip under the nose of the professor who studied in there was kinda funny to mew.

Anyways, the time was now! Mew pulled out a photo, it decided that it'd transform into the younger of the three trainers in this photograph. Again, another item found and forgotten on the island.

With ease, mew was able to transform into the pokemon trainer! White light shrouded mew as its shape quickly evolved into a humanoid shape and then the light dispersed, revealing the same human as in the photograph! Mew was now a young female trainer, with dirty brown tomboyish hair. Mew was also equipped with black jogging pants, a casual white shirt underneath a pink hoodie and a light blue backpack. However, the hoodie's original colour was black, rather than pink. This change in colour was mew's choice.

"This is perfect!" Mew exclaimed to itself, its new female voice shouting a little louder than it should've.

As soon as it felt ready, mew ran towards the pokemon lab, excited to start an adventure! After watching, playing and seeing pokemon adventures, mew wanted to have as much fun after being so bored on Faraway Island and now was its chance! Mew opened the unlocked door to the lab, revealing a single person at the end of the room studying at their table. Mew assumed this was the pokemon professor who would give the starter pokemon, like professor Oak.

"Hey, is this where I get my starter pokemon?" Mew anxiously asked from across the room.

The man jumped in place before realizing mew's presence, "hello! I am professor Elm. Researcher of pokemon-"

Mew quickly ran over and quickly interrupted, "so can I get my first pokemon?"

"O-Oh, of course," the professor replied, startled by the young trainer's enthusiasm. "What is your gender- I mean your name?"

It took a second before mew could reply, "Habby!"

The name had a nice ring to it and mew liked it. Prior to this, not much consideration was put into choosing mew's persona's name nor decide info about its identity. In reality, mew never even bothered itself with such complications that may become a mess. Besides, mew had many "get outta jail free" tricks up its sleeve.

Professor Elm smiled and nodded as he gestured towards a table with three pokeballs on top of them. As soon as mew saw this, a smile grew to both ends of its face and its joyous expression glowed as mew rushed over to the table. It was exactly like in the game! Except much more realistic! Truly a dream come true!

But before the professor could continue his explanation, mew was practically hugging the pokeball of its choice and exclaimed, "I want this one!"

"I see, cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon. Good choice." Professor Elm remarked as he walked over to mew. "Would you like to give it a name?"

"Cindy! I wanna name them, Cindy!"

The name made the professor chuckle. It had been a long time since he saw someone this enthusiastic to obtain their starter pokemon. This enthusiasm reminded him of the enthusiasm for pokemon he saw in the eyes of the pokemon trainer who eventually became a pokemon champion, except he was much more mature.

"Alright here are a few pokeballs. You'll need these to catch more pokemon." Professor Birch explained as he handed the items.

"Thank you so, so very much!" Mew cried as it jumped up and down in joy.

But before the professor could talk about the pokedex, the trainer he knew as Habby was already racing out the door, shouting "thank you" as they ran off. Professor Birch sighed and sat back down onto his chair as he was doing a minute ago. That new trainer left as quickly as they came.

"That was strange, I wasn't expecting any new trainers to pick up a pokemon today," he told himself as he looked up into the ceiling. "I just hope that trainer doesn't take a wrong turn anywhere, she seemed like the type to easily get lost. I'm sure she'll be fine with her trusty new companion. Also, note to self: stop asking for their gender."

* * *

 **Hello there, reader! Thank you very much for taking interest in this story, I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, if anyone was confused about the beginning part and the GBA, there were a series of Game Boy cartridges released with downloaded episodes from such shows as Pokemon and Sonic X. Also, the next chapter will be significantly longer or at least I hope. Lastly, in the future I'll use this section to also explain my ideas and my thoughts behind parts of the story. I hope it's not too late to say this but I also do not own Pokemon.**


End file.
